


six things that may have happened to dom as told by viggo

by pinn



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/pseuds/pinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have happened, what never happened, and what did happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	six things that may have happened to dom as told by viggo

**Author's Note:**

> The poem that Viggo and Dom refer to is "Fireflies in the Garden" by Robert Frost.  
> _Here come real stars to fill the upper skies,  
> And here on earth come emulating flies,  
> That though they never equal stars in size,  
> (And they were never really stars at heart)  
> Achieve at times a very star-like start.  
> Only, of course, they can't sustain the part._

**1.**   
Viggo calls Dom on a Thursday night in February at 3:47 a.m. He's not sure why he's calling and he doesn't particularly feel like figuring out why, he just knows that he has something he wants to say.

The phone rings and rings and Viggo waits patiently for Dom to pick up, doodling Elvish in the margins of his notebook.

"'Lo?"

He says the first thing that comes to mind, "'And they were never really stars at all.'"

"Viggo?" Dom mutters sleepily.

"Yes."

"It's 4 a.m."

"Is there a better time for Frost?"

"Hunh. Can't really argue with you there, mate." The sound of Dom's slow breathing is all he hears for a bit and he's beginning to think Dom's gone back to sleep when he speaks again. "Is that the only reason you called?"

"Yes."

They don't speak about it the next day or any day after that. But a week later, at a party at Viggo's house, Viggo catches Dom in his study, surreptitiously reading a book of Frost's poetry. "Find anything good?"

Dom's head snaps up and he has the grace to look ashamed. "Sorry, Vig, didn't mean to be snooping. Just had a little something stuck in my brain and I needed to read the rest of the poem to get it out." He stands up from the chair, puts the book on the coffee table, and walks over to the doorway where Viggo is, stopping only when he's inches from Viggo. Dom moves his mouth to Viggo's ear and says, "You know how that is, don't you?"

Viggo puts his hand on Dom's cheek and pushes him away. "More than you can ever guess." He steps out from between Dom's feet and walks back to the party.

* * *

**2.**   
They're playing some warped version of gin where the winner gets to give Elijah a wedgie during a break between scenes, and Viggo is watching Dom out of the corner of his eye, trying to understand his appeal. It hits him suddenly, watching the fourth make-up girl in as many minutes touch up Dom's make-up. Walking up to Dom is like walking up to your brother, or your best friend from grade school that you haven't seen in years. Dom will start talking and it's as though no time has passed, or you haven't just met. He welcomes people in and everyone gets a bit of his attention no matter how fleeting it is.

The card game continues, and the rules keep changing until Viggo has no idea what he's supposed to do if he gets a queen of hearts and he thinks it might involve mooning Pete, but he still can't shake thoughts of Dom. Viggo wants to be around when Dom drops the public persona, when he stops being the guy everyone likes. He wants to know what Dom's like when he's pissed off, or how he sounds when he first wakes up.

"Viggo, you in this hand or what?" Dom snaps his fingers in front of his face.

"How else will I teach you all to respect Man?" Viggo replies. He lays down his cards and the moment passes.

* * *

**3.**   
Dom's eyes are cloudy and Viggo idly wonders how much he's drank before coming to the bar.

"Viggo."

"Dom." Viggo prides himself on not being the petty type, but the four whiskeys in his system have methodically destroyed any and all of his pride while letting jealousy in, and it pisses him off. "Where's your fuck-buddy with the big eyes?" Dom turns from the bar, slowly, and looks at Viggo.

"My what?" His eyes are clear now.

"You heard me."

"Do you have a problem with 'Lijah and I?" Dom's whole body is tense, his arms shaking as he pulls his fists from his pockets.

No. Not really. Even if he did suspect it might have been him in Elijah's spot had he shown up at the start of the production with everyone else. "No, no problem," Viggo slaps some cash on the bar and moves to go back to the table. "But then again, I'm not the one who goes to sleep every night without knowing what it's like to come so hard you forget your own name."

Dom grabs the back of Viggo's arm and drags him in the direction of the bathrooms.

"What are you on about?" Dom spits out as he presses Viggo up against the wall in a dark alcove near the bathrooms.

Viggo snakes his hand down Dom's torso, cups Dom, and twists. Dom gasps and Viggo leans in so close that his lips are pressed against Dom's, words are leaving his mouth and going directly into Dom's. "I'm just letting you know that when you need a good fucking by someone who knows what they're doing, you can come talk to me."

"What makes you think you know what I need?"

"You're here, aren't you?" Maybe it's the whiskeys talking, but maybe they've worn off and Viggo's finally giving in to the twisting feeling he gets every time he sees Elijah wrap his hand around Dom's neck. Whatever it is, it's enough. Viggo closes the gap between his and Dom's lips and plunges his tongue into Dom's mouth. There's a pause and then Dom's tongue is fighting back against Viggo's, giving as good as it's getting.

Dom puts his hands on Viggo's shoulders and pushes him against the wall. "Stay."

He unzips Viggo's pants and drops down to his knees. There's a moment of cold before Dom's mouth is around his dick and Viggo's hips buck convulsively. If Viggo wasn't hard before Dom took him in his mouth, he is now. Viggo runs his hands over Dom's scalp and resists the urge to pull for more. He grabs Dom by the arms, hauls him up, and leans in to taste himself on Dom.

"My turn," Viggo growls. He jams his fingers in Dom's mouth as he hastily unbuttons Dom's pants. Dom doesn't even struggle against him, just opens his throat and sucks on Viggo's fingers, swirling his tongue around each one. Viggo takes his hand out, and Dom takes that as his cue to turn and lean against the wall. Viggo runs his hand up and down the cleft of Dom's ass, spreading the saliva, twisting a finger inside, and following it quickly with another. He's not going to take his time with this, he's been wanting it for too long.

"Oh Jesus, Viggo." Dom shoves a piece of plastic into Viggo's free hand and shudders, "Hurry."

Viggo rips open the condom packet and puts it on. He lines up his dick and leans forward to whisper in Dom's ear, "Last chance to get out." Dom responds by moving back against Viggo so that he takes in the tip of Viggo's cock and Viggo hisses. He pushes in the rest of the way and it's tight and hot and there's not nearly enough lube and some little sober part of his brain wonders how good this really must feel to Dom.

But that thought isn't enough to make him stop, to give up this moment, because nothing has felt this good, this satisfying, in a long time. And Dom is pushing back as hard as he's being pushed. They are supported by Dom's arms up against the wall and it's so easy for to Viggo reach around and grab Dom's dick. He starts pumping his fist up and down, twisting his wrist on the upstrokes. Dom groans and contracts around Viggo and the combination of alcohol, the heat from the two of them and the tightness of Dom is too much for Viggo. He comes hard, the aftershocks forcing his hips to crash roughly against Dom.

Viggo moves his hands to Dom's hips to steady himself and Dom shifts, grabbing hold of his dick and picking up where Viggo left off. Dom's movements are violent, and he's groaning and the sound of skin smacking skin might be the hottest the thing Viggo's heard in a long time. Dom arches his back, drops his head against Viggo's chest and climaxes. Viggo wraps an arm around Dom's waist and holds him upright as his body tenses and then shudders.

After a few seconds, Dom drops his head against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Viggo drops a kiss on his shoulder before pulling out. "That's what it feels like."

* * *

**4.**   
"What are you doing?"

"I'm writing out the recipe for my paint mixture."

"Yes, but do you have to do that on me?"

"Where else should I do it, Dominic?"

"Well, Viggo, there's this new invention called paper, but maybe you haven't heard of it. It comes from a tree, and you can make a permanent record of what you're writing, it's gonna change the world."

"Yes, but if I did that," Viggo readjusts himself on the bed so that he's perched above the flat part of Dom's stomach, between his navel and his dick, and bends his head down, "I wouldn't be able to do this." He sticks his tongue out and traces along Dom's skin the recipe for the paint, one part water to two parts oil.

"Jesus, Viggo," Dom moans.

"Patience, hobbit, patience."

* * *

**5.**   
It's three weeks before Viggo realizes he hasn't heard from Dom. It takes Viggo two weeks to remember to call Dom and another week after that to find his number.

When he finally does call, he's sent straight to Dom's voice-mail, and Viggo doesn't know how to feel about this.

He knows that Dom's been having a rough go of it in Hollywood and the last time they talked, Viggo was tired afterwards from skirting all the conversational landmines.

He looks at the phone number in his hand and puts it on the refrigerator door, held up by a magnet that Henry made for him when he was in the third grade, a star that says ' #1 Dad'. He'll call Dom later, when it's the right time to talk. He's not sure when that it'll be but Viggo thinks he'll know because he'll get Dom, not a flip voice with an underlying current of pain that can be heard by everyone who loves him. Viggo is willing to let Dom hide for a while longer.

* * *

**6.**   
Viggo calls Dom one night when he is in California and Dom in Hawaii.

He sits on his porch and stares at the mountains in the distance, patiently listening to the ringing on the other end.

"Only, of course, they can't sustain the part," Dom greets him.

Viggo smiles and some of the earlier frustration he had lifts. "How did you know?"

"That's the beauty of caller ID, Vig." Dom doesn't speak for a few seconds. The silence is deep but not dead. "I've waited six years to say that to you."

"Six years?"

"I memorized the poem so I could be ready for the next time you called this late."

"I'm impressed."

"Ah, the realization of my dreams at last." Dom says.

Viggo's reply is serious, "I shouldn't be one of your goals, Dom."

Dom snorts and Viggo thinks he sounds bitter when he does that. He doesn't tell that to Dom though, because that might cause another snort and Viggo doesn't think he can handle the idea of a world where Dom is the bitter one. He expects that from Elijah who's bound and determined to fulfill the role of the conflicted hipster but not from Dom.

"Viggo, you arse."

"I probably deserve that," he concedes.

"Do you remember what you said before you walked away from me at your party?"

He does. "I do."

Viggo remembers walking away, and wondering if that was it or if he would still be drawn to Dom like moths to bright light. He had been wrong, it hadn't been over then and it wasn't over now.

Dom clears his throat and says, "I know what you meant, Viggo."

And Viggo knows that Dom is right, and that's what he's been waiting to hear.


End file.
